federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Yorkin Damar
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A Yorkin Damar is best known as a budding actor on Cardassia. Though his career path is not one his father would've preferred, Yorkin has had his own booming successes, thanks to portraying his father, First Legate Corat Damar, in a movie about his life and the Dominion War. Keeping to himself, Yorkin tends to be the most extreme and flirtatious of the Damar boys but his recent romances have settled his party-hard ways. For current plot counterpart, see Yorkin Damar CP. He is in reoccurring use. Background Information His co-mother, Questa, died due to complications of a pregnancy. In 2400, his father married his brother Kegen's ex-girlfriend, Afon. Yorkin was always one to blase his own trails and is very close with his Grandfather Yorkin Korinas, from whom he was named after. Children Malik Damar *'Born: '''May 31, 2404. *'Mother: Miriana Malik *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). The first born, Malik Damar, was named after his mother's maiden name. Despite his father's playboy personality, Malik is a child who is well loved and respected and a much needed anchor in Yorkin's life. More is to be developed. Personal Life His closest friend is his twin, Aarix, even though they are nothing alike, the contrast offers grounds for interesting interactions. It has been referenced that Yorkin once impregnated a girl but paid her off to have an abortion. Miriana Malik *Married - April 20, 2403. Yorkin met his wife, Miriana Malik, when she was a nurse at the rehab facility he was placed into he had an instant physical attraction to the woman. As the emotional aspect started to increase, he began to openly flirt, only to have her accidentally fired. When he was discharged, he heavily persued her and managed to become steady with her. In April of 2402 he proposed however when she suspected him of doing drugs they briefly broke up. Upon sorting out their relationship issues, they were married. Military Service Joining the service with his twin brother in 2396, Yorkin remained in a Cardassian security and Marksmanship field for a year before he resigned at the age of 17 to pursue his acting career. Acting Legacy Damar: The Untold Stories Wishing to get into acting, Yorkin used his good looks and knowledge about the military to secure himself in the role of his own father in a holomovie called "Legacy Damar: The Untold Stories." Glorifying the Damar's and their involvement in the Dominion War. The shooting was briefly halted when Yorkin's sister, Lana Bern, went missing, however it resumed upon her safe return and recently premiered in June of 2399. Kronman Starting filming in 2401, Yorkin is playing the eccentric weapons mogul Xoni Tark who once worked for the CIB and discovered one of his closest allies was selling information to their enemies! More can be found on the Kronman page. Jurassic Skoo Starting the filming just after the release of Kronman, Yorkin worked at the Cardassian Conversation and Jurassic Skoo was released in January of 2405. 1 Yorkin Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 5 Gweni Damar Category:June Category:2381 Category:All Characters